fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Driller Adventure
Mr. Driller Adventure '''is a platforming game for '''NES and Arcade released in 1985 developed by Namco. Story The world is being over run by monsters from underground and it is up to Mr. Driller to stop them.... But, is there something more sinister going on? Gameplay The Game combines the Mr. Driller puzzle game with platforming elements to create a new experience. There are four acts each world.(The fourth being a boss) Returning are the various blocks from the Mr. Driller series being used now as obstacles for stages along with various other obstacles (Projectile shooting walls, Lava springs etc.) The blocks can also be used to chain up scores when dropped on enemies and combined with other same colored blocks. Blocks can also contain health pick ups, power ups and score pick ups. Controls D- Pad = Move Susumu A = Jump B = Use Weapon Select = Toggle Weapon Start = Pause Holding up and down when jumping allows Susumu to pull out his drill towards that direction. (He can use this to his advantage thrusting his drill downwards to attack enemies below) Power Ups (Credit to Uglyrodent for custom sprites) Power ups are scattered throughout the game. They can be found within blocks. Sometimes undergrounders appear out of blocks and give you a random item. Once you lose a life you lose all of your collected power ups. To select them scroll through them with the select button. Bomb - Bombs help to destroy X blocks and can be used to destroy normal blocks along with enemies. Can only carry 20 and can hurt Susumu when close. Very usefull for secret areas Bird - Helps to stun enemies temporarily (2 seconds) and gather items from hard to reach places (can be used as many times as you want but does not damage enemies) Drill Arrows - The Drill Arrows can be thrown at enemies and can stay on them doing 2 hits of damage once on an enemy, and will stun them. (Can only carry 20) Shield - Can deflect enemy projectiles (Not all enemy projectiles) Drill - Increases Drill attack power. Can shoot projectiles when you hold down B. Capsule - Heals 1 part of your health 1-Up - Gives Susumu an extra life Coins - Gives Mr. Driller 200 Points per coin. 100 coins gives a free life. Food - Food that Susumu eats to gain score. The Galaxian ship gives Susumu 3 lives but is scarce. Undergrounder - Gives you random item. Playable Characters *Susumu Hori (Mr. Driller) *Anna Hottenmeyer *Taizo Hori (Dig Dug) Unlockables Menu Once the game is beaten, the next time you press start a menu with extra content will be revealed. New things can be unlocked for the menu. *Anna Hottenmeyer (Beat the game) *Taizo Hori (Beat the game with Anna) *Level Select (Beat the game) *Hard Mode (Beat the game with Anna) *Sound Test (Beat Hard Mode) Category:Platforming Games Category:Mr. Driller Games Category:NES Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Arcade Games Category:1985